Darkrai's Skitty
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: Giratina *hates* anything remotely cat-like. So, what happens when he finds out that his boyfriend has brought home a stray Skitty he found on the streets? Yaoi! Rated for..stuff. I realise how shifty that sounds


**Lol, I love cats, especially my adorable Persian...*makes a strange sound* He's so cute I can't even! *Squeals***

**Anyway.**

**I'm experimenting with Darkrai/Giratina...as a couple. It...appeals to me, for some reason *shrugs*. Obviously AU from my other Pokémon stories. Gijinkas~**

* * *

Opening the apartment door, Giratina stepped inside and was greeted with a Skitty barrelling into him, meowing and purring insanely. It took a few seconds for this situation to sink into Giratina's mind properly, but when it did, he let out a terrified scream.

"_Get this thing off of me!_"

The Skitty paused in its meowing, though its purring was still present. It tilted its head to the side, obviously confused with the yelling. It moved hurriedly, however, as Giratina swiped at it, narrowly missing the Pokémon's head with his flailing hands.

"I said _get off_!" the Skitty finally scampered away, and Giratina sighed heavily, getting up off of the wooden floor and dusting himself off.

_What's a...a _thing _like that doing here!? _He though, sweeping through the corridor, _Darkrai wouldn't _dare _get one, would he?_

"Skitty!"

Giratina froze upon entering the living room: Darkrai was staring up at him, the pink-and-cream menace in his arms, _stroking _the pink cat, as if it deserved his kindness. The Skitty looked towards Giratina and mewled, pressing against Darkrai's chest and _shivering_.

"Oh, God..." Giratina face palmed and stormed over to Darkrai, though taking care to remain several feet away from the cat, "_Why _is a _cat _here!?"

"I found it on the streets!" Darkrai held the Pokémon tighter, "And I couldn't simply _leave _it there to starve! I had to take it in!"

"..." Giratina stared distrustfully at the Skitty; it returned the look, "Didn't we have a discussion about this kind of thing when we first moved in together, Darkrai?"

"We did?"

Giratina sighed, "Of course...you _wouldn't _remember. You were too busy with other things..."

"It's just a Skitty..." Darkrai looked confused, "It's not like it'll murder you in your sleep or something..."

Giratina noted that the Skitty was giving him a death-glare.

"Really? With the look it's giving me- _GET A HOLD OF THAT THING RIGHT NOW!" _Giratina darted into the other room as Darkrai set the Pokémon down, stroking its pink head. The Skitty purred and butted its head against his leg, earning an exclamation of delight from the Dark-Type. Giratina poked his head around the corner of the wall, narrowing his eyes as he saw the damned Pokémon getting petted and stroked by _his _partner.

His. Not that freaking Skitty's; his.

"Please..." Darkrai pouted, "It's so _cute_; how can you hate it?" he crouched down and let out a small giggle as the Pokémon licked his cheek with its pink tongue.

"There are _many _reasons to hate _cats_," Giratina spat the last word out like it was poison, "But I_ definitely _disapprove of them when they _lick _my boyfriend..."

Ignoring this, Darkrai continued to pet the Skitty and smiled at the Pokémon's reaction; rearing up on its hind legs and nuzzling into his touch. Looking up, he caught Giratina's venomous glare and said lightly,

"Just for the week. You owe me from last week, remember?"

"Oh, I do..." Giratina growled, "But, anything other than this!"

"Well, it's this or..." Darkrai narrowed his eyes, before grinning wickedly, "You don't get it. For a week. It's your choice."

"Seriously!" Giratina groaned, "It's a _cat Pokémon!_ Does it _really _matter that much to you!?"

"Yes."

"...Oh, you already know my answer." Giratina sighed, moving so that he was leaning against the wall, "I'm not happy with this, you understand."

"'Course I do!" Darkrai nodded, "But, thanks!" he looked down at the Skitty, "Hear that? You're staying here for the week! Isn't that gonna be fun!"

The Skitty started to purr louder, somehow, and it launched itself into its temporary master's arms; Darkrai laughed and snuggled the Pokémon, earning meows and mewls of happiness.

Giratina sighed. It was going to be a _long _week.

Three days later, and Giratina was dying.

He spent ninety percent of his time away from the apartment, only coming back for meals and sleep, and even then, he slept on the other side of the apartment and ate there; if the Skitty came anywhere near him, he would send out his Mightyena and that would be the end of that.

Unfortunately, that night, he was stuck in the living room (after Darkrai had _begged _him to spend just an hour with him) and thus stuck near the cursed Skitty. He glared at the Pokémon, which cowered and scuttled over to Darkrai's other side, glaring distrustfully at him.

"What's so bad about them anyway?" Darkrai looked over to the frowning Ghost/Dragon type, "I still don't get it..."

"I don't know!" Giratina gave the Skitty a glare, "I just..._hate cats so much_..." he shuddered. Darkrai sighed and nudged the Skitty, which broke its death-glare towards Giratina to look up at Darkrai curiously.

"Could you go for a bit?" Darkrai asked, "I wanna be alone with him," he pointed to Giratina. The Skitty frowned, but after a gentle poke, hopped off of the lounge and left the room, casting one last glare over its shoulder at the Ghost/Dragon type.

Curling up against his boyfriend, Darkrai closed his eyes and sighed, a small smile crossing his lips when he felt Giratina's hand stroke his hair absently.

"You're never here..." Darkrai shifted so that he was looking up at Giratina, interrupting Giratina's hand, "You're always out...it's so lonely."

"You brought it on yourself," Giratina pointed out; Darkrai grimaced, "You shouldnt've brought that..._thing _into the apartment."

Shrugging this off, Darkrai snuggled closer and murmured, "I haven't been kissed for three days..."

"And?" Giratina could see where this conversation would end up; he wasn't too keen on preventing this, however.

"_Three days..._" Darkrai tried again, stressing the two words; Giratina smirked.

"You want me to do something about it, then?" He asked lightly, moving a few of Darkrai's snowy locks from his face, "Is that what you're implying?"

Before Darkrai could respond to this, Giratina had pulled him into a scorching kiss, pulling Darkrai up so that the Dark type was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, earning a muffled squeak from the white haired Gijinka.

Breaking the kiss, Giratina raised his eyebrows ever so slightly at Darkrai's expression: eyes half closed and lips parted ever so slightly. His breathing was quicker than before, and Giratina smirked again, saying,

"Do I really have such an effect on you, love?"

"...yes," came the soft reply; Darkrai pulled Giratina into another kiss, briefer than the second, though more passionate. Breaking away, it was Giratina this time who gazed at Darkrai with hooded eyes.

"Do I affect you so badly as well?" Darkrai murmured, brushing his lips against Giratina as he spoke; both Gijinkas shuddered at this.

"Mmm," Giratina nodded and brought Darkrai into another long, heated kiss, sifting the fingers of one hand through his partner's snowy hair and using the free arm to pull him as close as possible. Darkrai clutched at Giratina's dark shirt, losing himself in the heated kiss.

*Mwrl!*

The Skitty jumped onto the lounge and Tackled Darkrai lightly; said Gijinka instantly broke from the kiss and Giratina, upon seeing the Normal Type, cursed and glared at Darkrai.

"Get rid of it _right now_ or you're by yourself tonight. Again."

"Please...Skitty..." Darkrai looked at the Skitty imploringly; seeming to understand what its master wanted from it, the Pokémon scampered away again, leaving the room.

Darkrai soon found himself kissing Giratina again, much to his surprise; he didn't know Giratina could move so fast. Shrugging those distracting thoughts aside, Darkrai began to pick up where he left of, fiddling with the hem of Giratina's shirt and brushing the nearby skin with his fingertips. Giratina shuddered at this and snuck his free hand up Darkrai's shirt, copying Darkrai's actions; Darkrai almost flinched, as he was ticklish there.

Dragging his hand higher up, bringing the shirt along with it, Darkrai broke from the kiss and moved to his partner's neck, nibbling on the skin and dragging his tongue over the small marks he made with his teeth. Letting out a tiny moan, Giratina lifted Darkrai's shirt up, moving Darkrai so that he could get the damned shirt off and out of the way-.

*Mrowwl!*

Both Gijinkas froze.

*_Mrooowwwlll!*_

"..._DAMNIT SKITTY._"

* * *

**It's past 11:30 p.m...I'm such a bad girl :p**

**I legit love cats; I just end up going "asdfghjkl;" around them~ **

**~Stephano (The badass who stays up past 11:30 p.m. :p)**


End file.
